Swing Set Jet Set
" " is the sixth episode of the first season of Power Players. It first premiered on August 30, 2019 on the official Cartoon Network website and it later premiered on October 5, 2019, on TV on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Axel and the team battle Princess SugarSalt for possession of Bearbarian's hammer, traded to her by one of their own - Galileo!https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/power-players/swing-set-jet-set-episode.html Plot The episode opens in Axel's room where Bearbarian is searching for World Breaker in his closet, but he finds that it is missing from its spot. Axel and the others decide to help Bearbarian by searching around the room to find the hammer, but Masko and Slobot both find that Galileo is also missing too. Before Masko is about to question the whereabouts of Galileo, the toy lizard arrives from an open window and he is wearing a jetpack on his back. Galileo shows off his jetpack to his friends and tells them that it's among the hardest to find in his Junior Genetic Spy Lizards toyline, but they all dismiss him to continue searching for World Breaker. Axel asks Galileo if he has seen the hammer, and he insensitively asks if he's referring to that "horrible squeaky thing" before denying it and says that he didn't know Bearbarian has a hammer. This causes Axel to become suspicious of Galileo when the lizard suggests he could find a replacement for World Breaker and asks him where he gets the "super-hard-to-find" jetpack he's wearing. Galileo answers his question by saying, "nowhere", before he camouflages himself in the room. Meanwhile, at the park, Zoe has just finished her mile run when Princess Sugar Salt suddenly arrives and terrorizes the park by destroying all the trees with Bearbarian's World Breaker. Zoe immediately calls the Power Players to alert them of Princess Sugar Salt's presence. Back in Axel's room, Axel picks up Zoe's call, but he tells her that he can't talk to her at the moment since he needs to calm down both Galileo and Bearbarian, the latter is angrily chasing after the invisible lizard in the room. As Zoe tries to alert the Power Players about the emergency at the park, Galileo reveals to his friends that he traded World Breaker to get the jetpack and he doesn't know the hammer means so much to Bearbarian. This surprises the team of how he's completely oblivious of Bearbarian has always spent time with World Breaker and treats it as a friend. Galileo explains that the reason why he traded World Breaker behind everyone's back to get the jetpack is that every lizard in his toyline has one but him. Bearbarian reveals to him that the reason why the hammer means so much to him is that it can get very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. Before Galileo could ask how dangerous World Breaker can be, Slobot alerts to the team from Zoe that Princess Sugar Salt is currently wielding World Breaker and she's terrorizing the park as they speak. This causes the team to get angry at Galileo upon finding out about the truth that he had secretly and selfishly negotiated a trade with one of their enemies. At the park, the Power Players all arrive and meets up with Zoe who's hiding behind a broken tree stump as Princess Sugar Salt continues to demolish the environment. Axel transforms into Action Axel mid-flight after he jumps out of his bike and lands himself onto the bench. Action Axel apologizes to Zoe for being late, but when he and the team all see Princess Sugar Salt is planning to turn the park into her kingdom, the team all charge to her to get World Breaker back. As Zoe left to help everyone else out of the park, the Power Players all try to stop Princess Sugar Salt who's at the playground. But because Princess Sugar Salt is wielding World Breaker, they're unable to retrieve the hammer back from her as she continues to wreck the park with it. When Zoe and Action Axel are both held captive by Princess Sugar Salt's power, Sarge Charge suggests to the remaining Power Players his plan. However, the villain easily figures out the Power Players' plan and captures everyone, except Galileo, with the powers from her wand. Galileo realizes how useless his jetpack is during the battle and his desire for a jetpack puts his friends in danger. Action Axel and Bearbarian both assure to Galileo that he doesn't need a jetpack since he already has other good qualities despite he wasn't officially released in the toyline. Action Axel suggests to Galileo that he must do what's right for his friends and tells him that he must renegotiate the trade with Princess Sugar Salt to trade back World Breaker. After Princess Sugar Salt destroys the last tree in the park, Galileo arrives and asks her to renegotiated their trade. Princess Sugar Salt, at first, refuses since she has a lot of fun destroying everything with World Breaker, but Galileo tricks her into trading the World Breaker back to him by telling her that the jetpack "would fit her like a crown". During their conversation, Princess Sugar Salt reveals that it is Madcap who gave her the jetpack and have asked her to trade the jetpack to Galileo for Bearbarian's World Breaker. Galileo tricks Princess Sugar Salt into pushing a red button on the jetpack and it sends her flying away from the park, freeing everyone the villain held captive. With Bearbarian getting his hammer back, he uses it to restore all the trees Princess Sugar Salt demolished and repairs everything back to normal in the park. After their mission has completed, the Power Players and Zoe all get back to Axel's room. Zoe asks Axel what took the team so long to arrive at the park, and he tells her it's because of a little misunderstanding between Bearbarian and Galileo that causes a big consequence between two, but nothing they couldn't handle with a little communication. Bearbarian added in by saying, "And a really big hammer", making everyone in the room laugh, ending the episode. Characters Major characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Bearbarian * Galileo * Princess Sugar Salt Minor characters * Zoe * Sarge Charge * Bobbie Blobby * Slobot * Masko * Madcap (mentioned) * Civilians Trivia * This episode revealed that Galileo has an ability to camouflage himself. * The fourth wall is broken three times. ** When Bobbie is searching for World Breaker underneath Axel's bed, she threw a wrench at the camera and it hits the "lenses". ** When Princess Sugar Salt is terrorizing the park, she would sometimes look at the camera and talks to the viewers. The first time is when she said, "Make way for magic!", and the second time is when she said, "We can have a sleepover and you can make me hot chocolate!". * Even though Action Axel activates the Power Drone to flies himself to Princess Sugar Salt who's at the playground, the Power Drone activation sequence isn't seen in this episode. The Power Sword activation sequence isn't seen in the episode either. * Because Zoe is the Power Players' ally, this episode revealed that she can call the team in Axel's room to alert them whenever she sees a toy villain nearby. * This episode reveals that Galileo is never officially released in his toyline. * Bearbarian's line, "It's hammer time!" is a reference to a phrase used in "U Can't Touch This", a song by MC Hammer. * This episode revealed that Galileo has a cellphone of his own. * This is the first episode in which another location other than the Monkey Toys is seen. Errors * When Galileo camouflages himself and flies to Axel, the communication monitor doesn't show Zoe on the screen. * When Galileo chuckles nervously when his teammates find out he traded World Breaker to Princess Sugar Salt, his jetpack is missing on his back. This happened again when his teammates all angrily glare at him. * In some scenes, the picture on Zoe's shirt is a white telephone booth instead of a pink cat face. ** When the episode was first released on the official Cartoon Network website on August 30, 2019, the error was first seen when Zoe is sprinting at the park before Princess Sugar Salt's appearance. Later when the episode is rereleased on the official Cartoon Network website on December 21, 2019, the error from that scene is fixed. ** However, the scene where Axel said, "But nothing we couldn't handle, with a little communication", don't have the error fix. Gallery Videos The Lost Worldbreaker Power Players Cartoon Network POWER PLAYERS �� TEASER - SWING SET JET SET �� October 5th on Cartoon Network Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes